Canon X OC Contest
by Aoi Maboroshii-Chan
Summary: A contest for an original character paired with a canon character
1. Chapter 1

Uh, hi. I doubt that anyone would care about a contest made by such a new and unknown author but whatever. I'm bored, and I just think this would make a good contest. Well, like the title it's a canon x oc contest, that simple. Here are the rules:

1: No M stories.

2: You can pair your OC with ANY character, but you will get bonus points for pairing with some one not normally used (i.e. not Kisshu or Shirogane)

3: Your OC doesn't have to be a Mew, actually bonus points if they aren't a Mew.

4: Your OC can be a guy too!

5: Yaoi and Yuri are fine.

6: Your story can be AU

7: I'd prefer if your OC isn't related to any of the canon characters or knew them when they where children.

8: Please use at least 2000 words! It shouldn't be too hard! (Can be over! Use as many more words as you want!)

9: Can have any amount of chapters as you want. It just needs 2000 words.

10: Please be original with how the canon character and oc meet and fall in love!

11: There will be a 1st and second place.

Judged by:

Plot

Detail

Spelling

Grammar

How well your character development is with your oc

How well characterized the canon characters are

Originality

And the bonuses I mentioned will help some

Deadline:

November 22nd I want to give anyone who wants to enter plenty of time.

I hope some one enters…

Ja Ne~!


	2. Touched in The Head

The first story to be entered was "Touched in The Head" by Rico Latte Mew.

It was about how Zakuro fell in love with another model, but after confessing to him, he rejected her. A heart-broken Zakuro then ran to Café Mew Mew to cry, not knowing Ichigo was still there, who insisted on helping…

It was cute and everyone was pretty much in character, but spelling needed to be checked a little more.

Now, start the sad music!

Aoi-Chan gets down on her knees and starts crying. "Please! Somebody else enter!" she begs, as the sad heart-breaking music plays in the background.


	3. PRIZE ALERT!

I know this isn't exactly a chapter, and is spam but whatever I'm just going to yell at you.

**YOU! ENTER!**

Ok will now that that's over, I do have a small announcment about the prize, I just came up with it. I'm getting Corel paintshop, and photoshop elements, and I'll *attempt* to photoshop or paint shop together a picture of the winner's OC and Canon they where paired with. The winner just has to tell me what canon they want me to color-over to represent their OC, if that doesn't work I'll *try* to draw them myself. If five or more people enter there will be second place otherwise, I'm taking it out. The second place prize, I'll *attempt* to draw a chibi picture of your OC and the Canon they where paired with. Now just because I put *attempt* and *try* doesn't mean it will turn out bad!I'm actually pretty good with computer crap like that. And if photoshop doesn't work, I can still use paint. You should see some of the stuff I've done with that program! Well it should turn out good since I'm getting a tablet too. Remember, tommorrow I'll have been a member for six months, don't ruin it and **ENTER!** Yes I was serious that time. Very serious. Plus, wouldn't you want that *possibly* awesome prize? Well,

Ja Ne~!


	4. Blue Knight: True Reason

Ok uhhh I'm extending the deadline because of my extreme procrastination. The new dealine will be… Uh December 24th. The day before Saba's death contest deadline. XD

Well now we got Blue Knight: True Reason by Power of All

About:

It takes us back in time to the life of the Blue Knight, known by many names but always meaning Blue Knight.

Review:

Sakura was a likeable character, and fit along with the story very well. This story could very well be Canon. (Don't want to say too much)

Now, an alert on the prize!

Apparently, I'll be using pain and picnik to make it… I can't figure photoshop out! Don't worry, picnik does really good color-overs and paint has the cut tool, so it should be good! And the chibi pic I'll be drawing on paint too. Although, I'm pretty bad at drawing Chibi… I'll get better though! Now off to practice!


End file.
